tan solo un segundo
by bloomberg
Summary: que pasa cuando ciel descubre cuales son sus sentimientos hacia su fiel mayordomo? "solo déjame disfrutar tan solo un segundo" para después hacer un movimiento inesperado que cambiara el curso de vida de la en resúmenes pero por favor pasen a leerlo no se arrepentirán o sino una cabra loca se los comerán cuando duermen,creo


N/A: Hola mundo! lo se extraño pero es un saludo muy original,según yo,bueno al presente gracias queridos lectores y/o escritores por una oportunidad y bla bla bla bueno como yo se que a pocos no les gustan los discursos,por no decir ninguno,voy a agilitar las cosas... yo soy becky,ese no es mi verdadero nombre, y tu eres tu y nosotros,al menos yo,somos locos. Disclaimer: kuroshitsuji pertenece a la mangaka yana toboso-sama. yo solo juego con los personajes y hago tramas con mi imaginación, asi que dicho esto comencemos.

\- El joven conde se encontraba en sus aposentos siendo vestido por su fiel mayordomo, quien notaba algo extraño en su bocchan que, nunca se quedaba callado, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Sebastián, preocupado por su bocchan, se inclina hasta quedar muy cerca del rosto de menor.

-bocchan, sucede algo?-dice Sebastián, ciel al volver al "mundo" ,por así decirlo, en el que estaba se fijó en la cercanía de él y demonio, sonrojado, el menor desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras un silencioso "nada" salía de sus labios.

 **POV CIEL**

-nada-dije, pero sabía que mi demonio no me creyó y aunque quisiera decirle no podía porque, como le vas a decir a tu demonio-mayordomo, con el cual llevas trabajando más de dos años, que te enamoraste, perdida e irrevocablemente, de el?! Agrr (N/A: es un gruñido no se alarmen) porque todo es tan complicado? si tan solo tomara valentía, de no sé donde, y confesarle mis sentimientos sin miedo al...

-ya termine de ponerle el pijama, bocchan-me vi interrumpido de mis pensamientos al escuchar la voz de mi demonio mientras yo solo me dedique a asentir con la cabeza.

Rechazo.-ahora si termine de pensar o eso creí porque apenas mi demonio salió de la habitación, me desarrope rápidamente para salir corriendo de la habitación. Al encontrar la espalda de Sebastián pensé en algo y dándome valor a mí mismo lo abrace por la espalda y pude notar como se tensaba pero antes que mi demonio pudiera apartarme me encontré diciendo esto.

-por favor, déjame disfrutar tan solo un segundo-dije enterrando mi cara en la espalda de Sebastián y abrazándolo más fuerte para después soltarlo lentamente porque esa valentía no volvería y si ella no volvía tampoco lo haría ese contacto tan "intimo", si es que se lo puede llamar así. Mi mayordomo se giró y agacho para así poder quedar a mi altura y en ese momento hice algo que nos sorprendió a los dos. Y si, lo bese.

 _NUESTRO PRIMER Y ULTIMO BESO._

 _ **Pov normal**_

El demonio, muy asombrado por lo que había hecho el menor, no correspondió al beso o al menos no como él hubiese querido. El menor rompió ese contacto y se preparó para decir el "discurso" de su vida.

-TE ODIO! Te odio por hacerme sentir así, te odio porque eres un demonio que no puede amar, porque me tuve que fijar en ti?!-el menor decía cada una estas palabras con un agrio sabor en la boca y llorando porque el de cierta forma se preparaba para lo peor-te amo, Sebastián-susurro el menor mientras esperaba la respuesta del mayor pero al saber que esta nunca llegaría se dio media vuelta y empezó a camina a paso lento con los hombros que le temblaban a causa del llanto mientras que el demonio salía de su shock temporal, quien no dejó que el menor se alejara mucho porque él también tenía que decirle una cuantas verdades al menor y esta vez no se le escaparia esa valiosa oportunidad que se le había dado así que cogió la muñeca del menor lo jalo hacia él y estampo sus labios contra los, ya no virginales, labios del menor. Después de rato se separaron por falta de aire y mayor sorprendió al menor diciéndole un sincero:

-yo también te amo,ciel- El menor sonriente y sonrojado,por las lagrimas que había derramado anteriormente, agarro la corbata de su demonio para besarle y como era de esperarse el mayor correspondió gustoso.

Ahora si ciel podía decir abiertamente que él era su demonio, su Sebastián.

FIN.

-N/A: Hay que emocion! Me siento feliz de haber hecho este segundo fic, ya se ustedes se preguntaran algo como: "porque esta niña desquiciada se pone así por hacer algo tan simple que hasta mi abuelita podría hacer?" pues bien la respuesta es….que como mi otro fic, el cuan recién tiene un capitulo, no está ni por la cuarta parte pensé que a ustedes les gustaría tener un fic así de pequeño y pues dije porque aventurarme más? después de todo no pierdo nada verdad? Asi que aquí estoy fresca como una lechuga pero bueno me despido.

ADIOS MUNDO!

Atte:

-La becky…_


End file.
